A Christmas Wish
by Oraiste
Summary: Hirokazu, Kenta's best friend is shipped off to a boarding school. He wants to spend Christmas with Hirokazu, and gets more than just his wish. Hirota Fluff


Ok, so I'm sitting here at my computer. Bored out of my mind. Driving myself insane. I finally desided to right this fluffy one chapter shit because I needed a break from my Tamers fanfiction, that's getting to be a handful. Oh well, onto the story now. (Yes, it's Shonen-ai, turn back if you don't like that sort of thing)

I hung the last of the ornaments on the tree as my mother clapped her hands. She really liked Christmas for some reason, I couldn't figure it out. Besides the presents of course, everyone loves the presents, but still, I just felt like something was missing.

I walked up to my room, and sat on my bed, looking at the photo of me and my best friend Kazu, I missed him a lot. It wasn't the same without him here, I sort of felt… lost. Sure I had friends, Takato and Jen, and the others, but Hirokazu is my best friend. Why'd his parents have to send him away to a boarding school? How lame. I wish he'd come to spend Christmas here but his family says no, apparently he did something to anger them…

Oh screw it, who cares if he did something wrong? Hirokazu's place was by me, leading me. It always has been that way. Ack who am I kidding, I might as well get used to it.

I lay down, closed my eyes, and concentrated on falling asleep, and soon I was asleep.

For awhile there, anyways.

"Chumly! Hey wake up!"

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. I wasn't ready to indulge in the opening of presents yet. Suddenly whoever was trying to wake me up pulled the covers right off of me. I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was still a blur. I reached over for my glasses

"Fucking hell, it's still night time." I said as I reached over and pulled on my glasses. Suddenly I saw who had woken me up. I stared in awe for awhile then hugged him, I felt no choice.

"Ew, dude, get yourself together." Hirokazu said

I instantly let go of my friend, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry." I said

"Hurry up and get some clothes on, we gotta go."

"Where? It's the middle of the night."

"No it's the morning, it's one, it doesn't matter, get dressed."

I got up and began to search for clothes. Hirokazu instantly turned his back to me while sitting on my bed. After I had gotten dressed, we crawled out the window and rushed off into the night.

Hirokazu had ended up taking us to the park we used to hang out in, sure it was nostalgic. My friend instantly led me to the place where we used to sit with Takato and play cards. Hirokazu sat inside it, and motioned for me to come up. I squeezed in the best I could but there wasn't much space.

"So why'd you bring me here?" I ask "To squish me?"

"No, I just wanted to talk."

So we talked, for hours well into the night. We talked about everything including life here and life at Hirokazu's boarding school. It sounded boring to me, he wasn't even allowed to bring his digimon cards with him, and he had to leave them with me. The more we talked, the more comfortable I was. It felt just like old times. I started to get a bit uncomfortable though, so I tried to shift my legs but was unsuccessful. I felt myself falling forward into Hirokazu, I tried to hold myself from falling right into him, but that didn't work to well either. I'm so graceful today. Then I felt something that I most defiantly thought I would never feel, the touch of Hirokazu's lips against mine. It felt soft and natural, like this was all I was created to do, kiss my best friend. Hirokazu finished our kiss, and broke away.

"Hirokazu, I'm sor-"

He grabbed my chin and put his thumb on my lower lip.

"No, it's fine." Hirokazu said, and then chuckled "I never thought I would have enjoyed something like that, but I did."

As I felt him move his thumb along my lower lip, I felt my blush grow brighter and redder. I couldn't take it anymore, it was too much excitement. I ran. Far away. I didn't care where I was going; I just needed to get away from the moment.

And then I felt so fucking stupid.

I found myself a couple minutes later huddled up in a ball, with my knees tucked into my chest. It had begun to snow, the first snow all winter. I grabbed my legs and pulled them in even tighter to try to keep myself warm, but it wasn't working. I felt like hitting my head through a brick wall, I felt so stupid. I had everything I wanted in that moment, and then I took it away from myself. I felt tears creep across my face and harden. Great, my tears where icicles on my face.

But I really didn't care, I wanted Hirokazu. I wanted him with me right now.

My tears grew bigger and I began to sob uncontrollably. It was cold, but I didn't even know where I was. I was lost, and I hated myself.

"Kenta!"

He looked up from his tears.

"Kenta! Are you around here?"

I tried to keep quiet, but then it all came out, more tears and more sobbing, I was now crying out loud like a child. Hirokazu ran over to me.

"Oh man." He said to me "You're a mess Chumly."

I felt him grab my shoulders and stand me up; I was too tired from crying to try to run away. He wiped my tears away and then took my hand.

"Gotta make sure you don't take off again," Hirokazu said "Now, where can we warm up."

He took me to the last place I expected.

I didn't know the train ran on Christmas day.

Not until today, that is. The train was completely empty though, not many people traveling at this time. Hirokazu sat me down in a seat then sat next to me, the train pulled off. We were silent for a long time, I knew Hirokazu wasn't going to apologize; I was always the one that apologized for everything. Well not this time Hirokazu!

………..

Screw that.

"I… I'm sorry Kazu." I said, looking down to the floor.

"Why did you run away from me?" He asked in a very serious tone. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, you did nothing." I said "I was just… nervous I guess."

"You did like _that_, right?" Hirokazu said, turning to me

"Well, uh, yeah but-"

"Can we do that again?"

I blushed, did he really like kissing me that much? I nodded my head, and then Hirokazu put his arms around me pulling me in close to him. Then I felt our lips connect gently. I grabbed onto his waist pulling myself further into the kiss. When it was over, I rested my head on Hirokazu's shoulder. I just wanted to ride this train forever right by his side.

I got what I wanted for Christmas after all.


End file.
